During the manufacturing process of an aircraft, it is difficult for customers to gain an understanding of the progress of their product being built. Currently, customers must physically travel to the factory in order to review the manufacturing progress of an aircraft or other large-scale product with high costs. This may involve a travel itinerary that includes significant costs (e.g. airfare, hotel, car rental, etc.) leading to a brief physical walkthrough of the final product, usually in the final aircraft acceptance position. If multiple reviews are desired, the process must be repeated adding additional cost and time for the customer. Companies have attempted to utilize virtual showrooms of the computer aided design (CAD) data. However, virtual showrooms only present the expected end-state of the aircraft and not an actual view of the aircraft at different stages of the build process. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for supporting inspection of an aircraft at different stages of the build process that is more cost-effective and time-efficient than current methods.